pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cyber005/The Great Adventure Part 3: Awon's Mighty Daggers.
The Patapon group fled from a army of Karmens. The Karmens had noticed them wandering on the beach, and now, the Patapon army was hunted by a massive army of Karmens equipped with strong Scorching Spears. "There must be a way to escape" said the Tatepon Kisuk. "But what shall we do?" The army of Karmens seemed like a giant flood of enemies. It was about 200 bloodthirsty hunters. The Patapons had no chance. "I have an idea", Goroch said. "I can use my strong spear to summon a storm." The Kibapon answered the question with "Yes, that is our only chance." Goroch raised his spear against the sky and roared a giant, unbelivable, roar that summoned a giant thundercloud in the sky. The lightning, that came after that, had enough power to burn down the whole Juju Jungle. The lightning came, like a massive hammer and struck the escaping Karmens. The Karmens that was hit died, while the other ones escaped, into the giant jungle near the beach. The Patapons were finally safe! The Patapons could not desire in which direction they should go next, so they chose to follow the Kramens into the giant jungle. The Juju Jungle. Three days later... The sound inside the Juju Jungle was an exotic, but somehow scary sound. Wherever they went, it felt like someone was watching over them. As they were exploring the jungle, they saw something strange... "What is that" the Kisuk said. "Don't ask me" answered the Dekapon. Goroch saw that it was a stone tablet, written in a strange language. "Wait, i know this language" Goroch said. "The script says: The Hero thou are searching is hiding in the Usso Forest. The mighty daggers of Awon can cut down the sturdiest trees. On Nanjaro Hill, thou will find another clue to where Awon is hidden. R.I.P. Chinkachan, the Megapon, May, 13, 1253" "So, Awon hides in the Usso Forest?" Goroch Said. "That is bad." Said the Kisuk. "Why?" everybody asked. "The Usso Forest is filled with Karmens. They have a whole fortress there." "That was bad." the Baasara said. "The inscription told us to search on Nanjaro Hill." said the Pyokora. "We should go there." Two days later... The Nanjaro Hill was filled with holes. On a tablet in front of all the holes, there were written: "Only the real Hero of Lightning can find the right hole where the clue to where Awon is." "That was hard." said Goroch. "The Hero of Lightning must be me. And the other heroes always talked about the number 23. WAIT! I'VE GOT IT!!!. I must strike the lightning in the right hole to reveal the secret." The lightning struck in the 23rd hole. Another tablet rose from the ground. It said: "Awon is waiting for thou inside the Usso Forest. The east part." One day later... The Patapons heard slices inside the forest. They walked against it, and saw another Patapon with two giant daggers. It cutted many trees. Suddenly, it said something: "Goroch is near. I am sure of it." Then Goroch appeared. "There you are Goroch. Who are these other Patapons?" "These are my friends. They must save their city, Pata-Pole, and they needed the ten heroes to save it from the Karmens." said Goroch. "Of coures i will join you." Awon said. Now two heroes wer found. And Awon said that Ponbekedatta, the Yumipon was hidden on the Ejiji Cliff. Now, the Patapons must go through Karmen Territory, to find Ponbekedatta. Can they find him? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Patapon Fanfic Category:Blog posts